Save me
by Det-Kate-Nikki-Beckett-Heat
Summary: As it nears the anniversary of her friends untimely deaths, Lindsay gets the shock of her life while at a crime scene with her colleagues which is spooky in it's own rights. Lindsay centric but has Danny and Lindsay fluff and the other characters are featured. Mostly AU but based on some episodes from later seasons, be open minded please:) Lot better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: As it nears the anniversary of her friends untimely deaths, Lindsay gets the shock of her life while at a crime scene with her colleagues which is spooky in it's own rights. Lindsay centric but has Danny and Lindsay fluff and the other characters are featured. Mostly AU but based on some episodes from later seasons, be open minded please:). It is set in season 2 but she's already been working there a year. _

_Authors Note: I'm not American so sorry for any mistakes, I'd love a beta for this story I can see It going far. I'm making a trailer for it as I type so look out for that, I'll paste the URL link in the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: What the hell do you think, I wish I owned CSI:New York, if I did then the show wouldn't have been cancelled-.-._

This time of the year was always the hardest for Lindsay Monroe, for everyone who knew her and her story knew she was most vulnerable during this period, but especially this year. It was 13 years ago since her best friends, who she would've called her sisters were murdered in the next room to her. Many times she asked her self why she was the only one. Why did she get to live.

Lindsay woke up to the sound of bird song and the busy traffic of New York City, like she had for the passed year. But today it was different, she knew that no matter how badly she hurt she needed to keep going, and not break down. She never cried in front of anyone except her family. Never cried in front of her colleagues. 'I'm strong…' she thought to herself while she looked in the mirror, but then her face dropped ''yeah right'' she mocked herself. She was about to go get changed for work when her eyes fell upon a photo of her and her dad when she was a teenager and then at last… a photo of her and her best friends taken by the waitress in the restaurant where they were murdered. Lindsay must of been stood staring at that photo for 10 minutes tears threatening to escape down her face when she was suddenly brought back to reality by her pager. Homicide and possible kidnapping, Amityville Danny will meet you there. Mac. ''The show must go on,'' she said to her apartment as she got ready for work. 45minutes later she arrived at the house Mac had informed her on, while she was driving over. He was right, Danny was already there and waiting for her. He turned and smiled at her as she pulled over, she gave him a sad smile. He knew what tomorrow was for her, he and the rest of the team all knew too well. So they decided that they would take her out tonight to try and release some of the pressure she was under. ''Montana.'' He said as he walked over to meet her, she glanced at him quickly before grabbing her case and closing the door to her car. ''You alright?'' He asked worry and sadness evident in his eyes. ''Danny, I'm fine, I'm okay,'' she didn't want the fuss, but she appreciated his care for her. Though they've only known each other for a year, he already knows all about her past.

* * *

Danny lifted the crime scene tape for her to walk under, she smiled her thanks as they walked to the house together. ''Thank you guys for coming all my guys are out at a crash.'' The Sheriff said to the two young csi's. ''The reports said a little girl was missing?'' Lindsay asked politely as she saw him lift up a family photo frame. ''Rose Duncan, that's her in the middle, we have alerts out, the rest of the family's inside. No signs of B&E place doesn't look tossed, it's shaping up like a murder-suicide. And just so you know the media is going to be all over this.'' The Sheriff said cautiously. ''Yeah, multiple homicide, it's expected.'' Danny said in a calm tone keeping an eye on Lindsay, she saw him looking and just glared at him, she was interrupted by the Sheriff. ''No this one's going to be covered differently.'' He replied as Lindsay asked, ''why's that'' sheepishly. "31 years ago, the former owner Bill Willings shot himself in this house, 2 days later his daughter disappeared. Bills wife Betty claims her husband was hearing voices, told people the house was possessed by evil spirits,'' he explained. ''Just like the Amityville Horror,'' Lindsay spoke slowly studying the Sheriffs expression. ''All I know is the folks inside this house were good people for Bill Duncan to shoot his family, commit suicide…there's gotta be an explanation other than, ghosts made him do it.'' Lindsay and Danny nodded in agreement as the Sheriff turned away.

She pulled out a video camera from her case and started recording, ''This is Detective Lindsay Monroe. I'm at 1135 Ocean Avenue, Amityville, New York.'' She spoke clearly as they stepped inside. Danny crouched down next to one of the bodies and Lindsay began to speak again. ''I have two bodies in the hall, both male. Believed to be the sons, Tommy and Charlie Duncan. Both are lying prone, in a north to south direction. Both appeared to have sustained single gun shot wounds to the back, no apparent stippling to indicate that they were shot from a medium to long range. Gravitational blood drops indicate both victims were running towards the door when they were shot. Third victim, female believed to be Amy Duncan Age 35,'' Lindsay crouched down towards the body and rolled her over to view her back. ''Also received a single gun shot wound to the back, no apparent stippling. Final victim, male believed to be Gill Duncan, 38, shotgun 6 inches east from his left hand single gun shot wound to the abdomen.'' Danny lifted up Gill's shirt for Lindsay to get a good view, ''circular bruise pattern can be seen around the wound, bulge on one end consistent with the weapons foresight.'' Danny looked up at her, she was staring at the shot gun. Lindsay's breaths became short and fast like she was gasping for air. He put a steady hand on her shoulder which pulled her back to reality she looked at him greatful of his suport. She continued, '' indicates a close contact shot, still consistent with suicide.'' She looked at the body before Danny spoke, ''right I'm out of step plates, I'll be back I'm just going to get some more.''

A few seconds after he had left Lindsay got up and took a few paces on the step plates he had previously placed on the floor, so she could get a good angle on the room when suddenly one of the photo frames on the wall dropped and smashed on the floor causing Lindsay to scream and drop the camera. She cursed under her breath for being so childish, she leant down to pick up the camera and clicked play to see if it was damaged. Thankfully it wasn't it started playing she watched intently for the next few seconds when she heard a nose coming from behind her. ''Danny?'' She called out hoping it was just another one of Messers pranks although today she wasn't up for it. She turned to put the video camera on the draws next to her in the hall when she heard it again. Lindsay clicked on her flashlight and peered down the hallway. ''Danny is that you?'' But it wasn't, a figure dressed in black approached her, and grabbed her elbows. ''Get out Lindsay, get out…'' The male voice whispered, it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it even if she wanted to, the voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He shoved her out of the way and ran, she regained her balance and grabbed her gun in a hurry to follow.

She slipped through a hole in the wall and drew her weapon in front of her for protection, it was dark. The passage way seemed to be going on forever. Until she came to a door, she counted to 3 then stormed in, surprising Danny and herself. ''Woah woah woah, what you doin?'' Danny asked, his thick New York/ Italian accent made her feel safe. ''You didn't see him?'' She asked cautiously she gave a quick look around the room then back into the passage way before turning back to Danny. ''See who?'' He asked now worrying for his partners encounter. Danny led Lindsay outside where the Sheriff was waiting after Danny had called him back to the scene. ''I've got my boys doing a canvas of the scene, but so far no evidence of there being another man here has been found.'' He said to the pair, Lindsay looked shocked, ''Do you not believe me?'' She asked the Sheriff who sighed. ''All I'm saying is people come to town and get caught up in the folk law.'' That was it, ''Do we look like we're here buying post cards? He said my name.'' Danny put his hand on Lindsay's shoulder and spoke clearly, ''Look Sheriff, we've got a lot of work to do here so if you and you're men secure the perimeter, we'd really appreciate it.'' The Sheriff nodded, ''sure,'' as he walked away. ''Hey you know what Danny, he scratched my arm,'' Lindsay said looking down at the nail marks on her arm and bent down to get a swab. ''He left his DNA behind,'' she gave him a weak smile.

* * *

4 Hours later they were back at the lab and sat in their office waiting for DNA to come back off Lindsay's arm, when suddenly Mac paged Danny and Lindsay 911. They hurried into their boss's office and noticed that everyone was there. Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Adam, Flack, Jess and even Sid was there. Adam was holding a sheet of paper looking shaken up. ''Yo, what's up?'' Danny asked Flack who shook his head when Mac spoke, ''Lindsay take a seat.'' Lindsay did as she was told, and sat down next to Jess on the sofa. ''Adam got a hit off the DNA we got off your arm from earlier this morning.'' Lindsay and Danny both looked at Adam, ''well?'' Danny prompted him to give the results. ''Err… right… I'm sorry Linds… the DNA came back to Daniel Katums.'' Lindsay froze, she didn't move. She didn't blink or even take a breath, her lungs burned for oxygen but her body wouldn't allow it. How could it be him? He's supposed to be in jail up in Bozeman? He touched her? How did he know where she was? Questions were spinning around her head, she couldn't think anymore, she could not breathe. She collapsed in a heap onto Jess. ''LINDSAY,'' Danny yelled as he and Sheldon rushed over to her.

* * *

TBC Hey, hope you liked it:) Reviews make me happy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,

A/N: Trailer for this can be found at watch?v=toMtQSqXZks

Disclaimer: Who actually reads these disclaimers?

Dedication: To the extraordinary Kates89 for being my first reviewer and for giving me a reason to continue. But I have one more person to mention Linde, if you're reading this then I just wanted you to know, your the best long distance friend I could ask for sweetie, even if I sometimes call you Lindsay because I fangirl too much3 Here you go guys, this ones for you x.

''Montana? Can you hear me? Lindsay?'' Danny said slowly he was trying to not panic, she'd been out for 10 minutes when her eyes finally fluttered open. Everyone sighed in relief, Hawkes had been monitoring her blood pressure since she went down. ''Linds?'' Sheldon asked when her eyes focused on his face. ''Linds, you fainted, don't try to get up too fast okay just breathe,'' he assured her everything was going to be okay. ''Do you remember what happened?'' He asked carefully. She looked down at her arm, the redness from the scratch had gone and all that was left was the marks. The marks from him. He touched her. He breathed the same air as her. She blinked frantically to fight off the tears that were threatening to crawl down her face, much like she had earlier that morning. ''Take that as a yes doc,'' Flack said sadly. ''Man, she'll be okay,'' he put a hand on Danny's shoulder. ''We'll catch this sick SOB, we always do.'' Danny was trying hard not to let his emotions get the better of him whilst he was with everyone, especially Lindsay, they had to be strong for her. ''Thank you, Adam. I'm sorry you had to be… put in that… position,'' Lindsay stuttered trying to get the words to come out of her mouth. Adam smiled weakly, ''I'm sorry Lindsay,'' Lindsay didn't answer, she just stared into space. ''I'm going to go back to the AV lab… bye,'' Adam hurried off and Flack and Jess stood up to leave and go back to the precinct. ''Let us know how she's doing later okay, man?'' Flack asked Danny he nodded. ''Bye'' Jess whispered sweetly Lindsay still had not moved.

''I'm going to have the night shift take over the Amityville you and Lindsay will be assigned to another case, but in the mean time while Katums is in the wind, maybe planning his next move Lindsay is not to be left alone. No matter where she goes someone must be there with her. Am I clear?'' Mac told the remaining members of the team before leaving too with Hawkes. That left Danny and Stella with Lindsay. ''Since she's not allowed to be alone because it's too dangerous maybe she should come stay with me?'' Stella asked Danny, he was about to reply when Lindsay cleared her throat. ''I'm still here you know, I'm not a child I can make decisions for myself.'' Lindsay snapped, she didn't mean to snap, she was just so scared, so angry but most of all, she just wanted to curl up and cry. ''I'm sorry Lindsay, I know your not, but we just want what's best for you and what will keep you safe, you don't mind staying with me do you?'' Stella sat down next to her and put a caring arm around her, Lindsay smiled slightly and sniffled. ''Yeah I know you do, I'm sorry I just don't know what's going to happen next you know. If it's not too much trouble, staying with you would probably be best right now,'' Lindsay looked up at her, right now she wasn't her boss, she was her friend. Lindsay looked at Danny, ''hey, could you tell Adam I'm sorry please?'' She asked as she started to calm down, Danny nodded fearing if he spoke he wouldn't be able to contain his anger. Not at her, but at himself, he left her to get stupid step plates. If he hadn't of gone, maybe he wouldn't of touched her…

Danny left the room in a hurry, his mouth was betraying him, he knew he had to get out of there soon and she gave him the perfect opportunity. He went straight into the locker room, and took his anger out on his locker, he punched it repeatedly until his knuckles were too sore to continue. He brushed his hand through his hair numerous times before going into the men's room where he splashed his face with cooling water. When he finally decided he had calmed down enough to talk to Adam and go back to work, he walked out of the restroom and stopped at his locker. He wrapped a small bandage around his hand before exiting the locker room. His knuckles were bleeding slightly, and he didn't want his Montana to see that.

Danny headed straight to the AV Lab where Adam was working, his eyes were slightly red, obviously he had been crying. ''Ross, whatcha doin' in here alone?'' He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible, he felt bad for the young lab tech so he pulled a chair and sat next to him looking at a piece of evidence he was working on. ''Stella asked me to go over some tapes, how…how's Lindsay?'' He asked shyly, he felt horrible that he had to give her the news, he felt like it was his fault she collapsed. And as if Danny read his mind he spoke directly into Adams eyes. ''Hey, it wasn't your fault that she collapsed because of the shock, it was Katums' fault for showing up when he knows full well what tomorrow is, it's his fault for murdering her friends not yours. Okay? She told me to say that she's sorry,'' He put a hand on his shoulder and brought him into a manly hug. ''Okay? I'll let you get back to this I need to go see Mac about a case,'' Danny said as he walked out of the AV Lab.

Stella had taken Lindsay out for lunch before Mac got back, so that gave Danny time to himself. He sat in the locker room with his hands in his lap. Danny pulled out his phone and dialled Don's cell phone. As it rang he considered hanging up, it seemed he was busy. Danny didnt have the right to call him and make him drop everything to listen to his guilt. Just as he was about to disconnect, he answered. ''Yo Danno, you alright?'' He asked in a normal voice, he was finishing up some paperwork on a Bodega Robbery the night shift had left him to do. ''Yeah man, it doesn't matter,'' Danny heard the rustling of papers, ''You sound busy, I'll catch you later.'' He was about to disconnect when he heard Flack put down his pen and clear his throat. ''Don't you dare hang up on me now Messer, you alright? Is Lindsay okay?'' Danny could hear Flacks voice get panicked. ''She's fine, well as fine as she can be I guess,'' Don Listened intently, evident his best friend was blaming his self. He'd known him for too long now to know any different. ''Daniel Messer, you are not to blame okay, don't try to deny it I know what a guilty voice sounds like.'' Don spoke clear, he heard Danny sigh, he knew he'd cracked him. ''Been a cop too long you know that Donnie Boy, thanks man I'm going now, Stella and Lindsay should be back soon.'' Danny's voice was a little steadier, even though not much had been said he felt a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. ''Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do, bye,'' Flack said before disconnecting and returning to his paperwork. Danny however hung onto every word Don had last said, '' _Don't do anything I wouldn't do,'' _those words kept playing over and over in his mind. He looked down at his hands and took off the bandages, he decided it would be better just to let his wounds breathe…

Mac had assigned Danny and Lindsay another case, it was pretty much open and shut. The man murdered his ex-wife because he was cheating, the evidence fit with his confession. Danny and the rest of the team took Lindsay to the bar that they all usually went to at the end of a case, but now they just needed to take her mind off the fact the man who killed her best friends was now quite possibly after her. The gang; Stella, Mac, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Flack and Jess walked into the bar and took comfort in their regular spot by the window. Lindsay wasn't in the mood for a drink but they persuaded her to have one, to calm her nerves. Stella got up to make a speech, congratulating Danny and Lindsay or there quickest solved case. But also she mentioned that no matter what they would keep her safe… ''And after a day we'd all rather forget, with a scare from our own…'' she winked at Lindsay and continued, ''we are stronger than ever and we will keep you safe, no sick SOB will get you on our watch,'' just as she finished her sentence a black car pulled round the corner and slowed down to at most 3mph, it's dimmed windows made it unnoticeable to the CSI's but that didn't last it soon opened fire and struck the window right where they were sat…

* * *

Sorry two sort of cliffhangers, it's touch and go with updating this week, I have practice exams but I'll update when I can, reviews make me smile :)x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Really?

A/N: Sorry, I have been so busy this week with exams but they're all done now so I will be posting regularly. Sorry this chapters a little shorter than usual. I figured it would be best to post one now. I'm writing the next chapter as I type now so should be up really soon. Enjoy. Reviews are most welcome:-). Any ideas mail me and I will see what I can do.

Dedication: Again. To the extraordinary Kates89 who kept me going and helped me with this chapter. Love you girlie..

* * *

Chapter 3

First thing she heard was the sound of tires screeching around the corner fleeing the scene and glass smashing from the windows where the bullets had cut through like a knife through butter. Then she heard the screams, too scared to open her eyes her mind was transported back to that day. That day her best friends were murdered by Daniel Katums. Lindsay started shaking violently, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she freaked out. She was about to scream when she heard a voice telling her to breathe. She as pulled back into reality, the piercing sound of the bullets still echoed in her ears. Slowly she opened her eyes. Blood. There was so much blood. She couldn't tell where it was all coming from. Lindsay looked around Sheldon and Sid were attending to the barman who had sustained a reasonably painful shot to the left arm. Flack was putting a plaster from the first aid kit behind the bar onto Stella's cheek when he noticed Jess was bleeding from her head. Jess had hit her head on a smashed glass while she was dropping to the floor with Flack avoiding being hit. Mac was on his cell with the precinct order medical assistance and back up. Lindsay's eyes started to get heavy until she focused on Danny. Danny's shirt was dyed crimson red on it's right sleeve from the blood he was loosing. He was shot in the arm when he tackled Lindsay to the ground. Adrenaline pumping around his body, he felt nothing. Until now.

''Danny…you're arm,'' Lindsay felt a lump appearing in her throat.

''Hey Montana, shh'' Danny stuttered as he bit his lip preventing him from crying out in pain. He felt something warm and wet drip from his arm.

''Hawkes, Flack!'' Lindsay shouted across the bar…

* * *

35minutes later and Danny was walked into the emergency room, he had previously declined the wheel chair they offered him when he got off the ambulance although Lindsay and Hawkes both insisted he should take it. Lindsay looked worried, she saw the pain in Danny's eyes, it was hurting her seeing him like this. They had this connection, when either one of them got hurt the other hurt twice as bad, for letting it happen, and not being able to stop it.

''Linds, I'm going to see what I can find out, stay with Danny ok?'' Sheldon told the young country girl who was frantically passing in front of Danny's bed. All her pacing made him dizzy just by watching her.

''Okay,'' Lindsay acknowledged him and he walked out of the room.

''Montana, can you stop pacing please, it's makin' me kinda dizzy,'' Danny confessed she was looking out of the room's window into the rest of the emergency room when she immediately stopped.

''Thanks,'' Danny said, but she didn't move, she just stood there, staring. ''Linds?'' Danny asked trying to get her attention, ''Lindsay,'' he spoke again a little louder but still nothing.

Lindsay's breaths got faster and sharper, he watched her carefully her face from what he could see was even paler than it was before. Tears raced down her face, staining her cheeks. Danny heard the sniffle and got up slowly trying to to frighten her or cause himself any more pain. Lindsay let out a short, sharp scream, she felt arms, strong arms grab her, causing her fear to increase. She was sobbing, her fear was almost overwhelming her. She started to calm down when she was brought back to reality by Danny's thick New York accent.

''Shh, it's me. Calm down. Linds, look at me. Your alright,'' His soothing voice steadied her he guided her back to the chair next to his hospital bed. His arm was throbbing but she was more important.

''It's… it's…. he's here Dan…ny'' She was trembling, and could hardly speak. So they sat in silence for a few minutes till she'd calmed down. Danny was about to speak again and ask her who, when Sheldon and one of the Doctor walked in. Lindsay was staring at the floor sort of in a trance, but when Sheldon started speaking she looked up. First she looked up at Sheldon, then she realized who was behind him.

* * *

''NO!'' Lindsay yelled and ran out of the room, passed the rest of the team who were sat in the waiting room. Stella noticed Lindsay run passed and followed her into the female toilets.

''Lindsay? What's going on? Are you alright?'' Stella frantically opened every cubicle door until she found her. Sat on the toilet seat arms around her legs and slowly rocking, sobbing yet again. Lindsay didn't respond, she just looked at the floor. Her face, white as a sheet of paper. She managed to pluck up the courage to speak.

''He's here…'' That was all she said for Stella to understand who, the tone of her voice was deep and full of fear.

''Where Lindsay? We'll get him!'' Stella urged her friend to confess his location. ''Danny's room?'' She asked, Lindsay only nodded. Stella took Lindsay's hand and guided her back to Danny's room, as they passed the waiting room the rest of the team stood up and followed when they saw Stella had her gun in her hand. Stella stormed the room ready to take down the SOB who was terrorizing her friend, Jess stood next to her, they all had their guns out which startled Danny, Sheldon and the doctor who was changing the bandage on Danny's arm.

''He's there…'' Lindsay whispered pointing to the doctor.

''Lindsay, that's Doctor Jackson, he's one of Hawkes' friends from Medical School. Are you sure that's who you saw?'' Flack asked as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders as they all lowered their guns.

''What's happening to me?'' Lindsay asked as she sobbed into his chest making his shirt damp. ''I'm going crazy,'' she said sadly.

''No your not, your just scared Kiddo, we all are for you. Come on let's get you back to mine, Danny's being released so there's no need for us all to be here,'' Stella said calmly to her friend as she walked her out. Little did they know he was there. Daniel Katums, dressed in hospital scrubs behind a trolley of bandages and fresh dressings. He watched them leave, keeping an eye out in case anyone saw him, they hadn't so he followed.

* * *

Sorry again, hope you liked it... next one up soon x

KB;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not going to bother next chapter, this is getting boring…

A/N: Hi guys, I just want to say thanks for all the views :), didn't think I'd get that many on my first two chapters x.

* * *

The next morning Lindsay woke up feeling not feeling any better, and to top it off she had a headache. The bright light from the window was no help at all. She was sleeping in the guest room although she'd rather be at home, she felt relief at the fact she was not alone and as vulnerable since there were now two NYPD Crime Scene Investigators armed with guns in the same apartment which gave her great comfort knowing that. Danny had been cleared by the hospital and was fit to go back to work as long as he didn't push himself too much. Although Mac had told him to take a few days off he declined, stubborn as a mule and told his boss that he would not go home and 'relax' as his boss had put hit until he knew for certain Lindsay was safe. Mac had also tried convincing Lindsay to take a few days off, but Stella made the case that she would be alone since he couldn't afford for them both to be off, so he allowed her to go back again. Today was the day. 13 years ago her friends were murdered. She was the only one to survive, and right now. She wished she didn't.

''I need to go to the store, you wouldn't mind coming with me. I know it makes you feel like a child but…''Stella started before being cut off by Lindsay.

''You want me to be safe, I know and I appreciate it.'' Lindsay rolled her eyes but gave Stella a small smile, she was afraid that he was out there. But being alone might of drove her over the edge, she already thought she was crazy.

''So you'll come?'' Stella asked, Lindsay only nodded in agreement as she grabbed her blazer and headed out.

They walked down the busy streets of Manhattan, although it was only 6:00am it might have well as been midday it was that busy. As they're brisk walk ended they arrived at the store. Stella went ahead and picked up a basket, Lindsay just followed. Other things were on her mind, most of them did not include what they should eat when they got off shift. _''Was the shooting related to Katums' escape?''_ Was one thought. _''Is he close?'' ''What happens if he finds me,'' _were others. She could of continued until someone caught her eye. Stella was mindlessly choosing which brand of yoghurt she should buy while Lindsay started to panic again. She opened her mouth to scream for Stella, but no words came out. Lindsay tried and tried again but still nothing. Stella had not noticed her friend wasn't behind her when she walked onto the next aisle out of Lindsay's sight. Lindsay brushed her hand on her hip looking for the comfort of her off duty piece but it wasn't there. She cursed under her breathe for leaving it at Stella's.

There he was, standing there. In the crowd of customers waiting to pay at the checkout. He smiled wickedly at her before disappearing into the crowd. She looked frantically searching for some sign that he was there. Stella realized Lindsay wasn't behind her when she started talking to who she thought was Lindsay. However it wasn't, it was a random woman who was the same height as Lindsay looking at some frozen food. She apologized to the woman and went to find Lindsay who was stood trembling by the exit.

''Lindsay!'' Stella yelled, dropping her basket of food while she made her way swiftly over to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

''I saw him Stel, I really did,'' Lindsay whimpered into her shoulder. ''He was there. He smiled at me,'' Lindsay shivered the thought of his smile sent a cold feeling down her spine.

''I'll call Flack, see if we can get a look at their surveillance cameras so we can see him too,'' she told Lindsay as she reached for her phone and dialled Flacks cell. He answered quickly and she explained everything she knew to him. Moments later she disconnected the call and told Lindsay he would be here soon with Mac. ''We'll get him,'' Stella reassured Lindsay, in response she only gave Stella sad eyes.

* * *

Approximately 10 minutes later, Flack pulled up to the store. Accompanied by Mac he walked in and made his way over to Stella. Mac placed a soft hand on Lindsay's shoulder and smiled at her sadly. He felt sorry for the young CSI. She had been through so much in her life, and for her to be dragged back into the fear she felt 13 years ago today broke his heart. But not nearly as much as it broke Danny's. Flack had called to inform him as well as Hawkes and Adam on the new 'development' so to say, but told him not to go with them. Like hell would Danny listen to what Don said. A few minutes after Mac and Flack had arrived Danny strolled in too.

''Lindsay,'' his voice broke as he saw her big, brown eyes look up at him from the floor. It hurt him that she was feeling this way. Fearing for her life.

''Danny,'' Lindsay cried into his arms as he took hold of her. His arms wrapped around her like iron gates hoping to protect her from whatever was to come. Danny looked up at Don who was shaking his head.

''Would it of been too much for you to stay at home for another hour before your shift?'' Don asked his friend, his voice started of stern but then turned softer as he saw that he was comforting her.

''What can I say? If I hadn't of come I'd be out there searching the streets for this scum bag.'' Danny said sternly as he looked at his friend and his boss's.

''The tapes are ready for you,'' the manager of the store said quietly, it was almost missed by everyone but Danny who released Lindsay from her embrace and held her hand tightly as he, and the rest of the team followed the manager into the back.

They watched the tapes show Lindsay and Stella enter the store at 6:03am, they watched them walk in, grab a basket and walk towards the bakery. At 6:05 Lindsay started falling behind Stella, but Stella didn't notice. She cursed under her breathe at the fact she saw herself practically leave Lindsay. Mac heard her and placed a caring arm around her. She smiled shyly at his touch. But there it was. At 6:07am Lindsay stopped staring into the crowd.

''Stop! Can you zoom in on the crowd by the checkout?'' Flack asked the manager who simply nodded and did as he was told. They all stood and stared at the screen there was so many faces, they all knew what he looked like, they had seen the file. A few seconds later Mac pointed at a face that was all too familiar.

''There,'' Mac said as her pointed.

''We got you now you SOB,'' Flack declared as they asked for the tapes to take back to Adam to review.

''Lindsay, you do not have to come in today. It's understandable if you…''Mac began to try and convince her she should take the day but was interrupted by her.

''No Mac, he can't ruin my life, especially not today. Can we go back to yours to get my piece and bag?'' Lindsay asked Stella as she turned to face her, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

''Sure kiddo,'' Stella nodded, they said there goodbyes to their colleagues and headed back to Stella's apartment.

* * *

As they got to the 3rd floor the elevator chimed so they departed it. Stella put her hands in her pockets while she searched for her key smiling at Lindsay the entire time.

''Bingo,'' she said when she felt the familiar object in her grasp. She unlocked the door, as she did so she placed her key in the bowl next to the door and flicked the lights on, before screaming in horror.

''Lindsay, don't come in here!'' Stella yelled to her friend, but Lindsay ignored her and walked in anyway. Her breathe caught in the throat at the sight. Stella picked up a pair of tweezers she had left on the table near the door and she picked up the red note.

_'__Ms Bonersera, I believe you have something that belongs to me. I would like you to return it please,'_ Stella cursed before continuing, '_hello Lindsay, it's nice to see you again wouldn't you agree. I know where you are, and I know where you live, you can't hid from me forever._' The note finished, Stella turned it round to make sure there was nothing on the back, which there wasn't. Lindsay just stood there, lifeless, because of her her friends were in danger, because she lived, well that was what she thought. She was considering going to him, to keep Stella; Mac, Flack, Jess, Hawkes, Sid and even Adam safe. Especially to keep Danny safe but Stella had a different agenda.

''Right Lindsay grab your stuff your going to live with someone else, he knows your here,'' Stella ordered Lindsay, she was blatantly terrified too, he had been in her home. She began to put Lindsay's belongings in her bags when she noticed Lindsay was still motionless. Lindsay stood there, pale, slightly shaking. Stella but her arms around her drawing her into a friendly hug. ''I know this might not be idea; but you may have to stay with Mac or someone since Jess lives with Flack and there'd be no room at the Inn,'' she tried to get a smile out of Lindsay by putting on a fake cowgirl accent but the tremble in her bottom lip told Lindsay she was scared too. ''I'm sorry Kiddo, let's get you safe,'' Stella placed a small, light, friendly kiss on her forehead to calm her down while they continued putting her things into bags.

Stella had called Mac to inform him on their discovery and he insisted that Mac, Danny and Hawkes searched her house for any prints that can confirm he was there, what they had at the moment was circumstantial. But Stella and the rest of the team knew Mac wouldn't sleep until he knew his colleagues, his friends, practically his family were safe.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading it would be so great if you could review so I know I'm doing it right:-). Thanks, enjoy the next chapter will be up soon.

KB;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I own nothing….

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm of school for a week now so there should be some updates soon.

Enjoy

* * *

Lindsay was pissed. It had been 4 weeks since the sudden departure from Stella's house. 4 weeks of fear had finally gotten to her and her fighting spirit had returned. 4 weeks of moving from apartment to apartment. She was sick of it. Originally after living with Stella she stayed with Hawkes for a little while but then they decided it would be best if she didn't stay in one place for too long so she stayed with Mac. She preferred it at Sheldon's place than Mac's. Mac was her boss, he tried to make it less awkward but he was like a dad trying to be cool, which didn't turn out too well. Danny had finally saved her by offering for her to stay with him for a while since Katums had not made a move in a while, they all thought that, that was unusual but Mac agreed to it.

While she was staying with Danny she felt safe, it brought them closer and it was not awkward. They could talk for hours, eat Chinese and watch a movie or they could just sit in a comfortable silence. Nothing was awkward between them. She loved that. However one day she woke up and noticed Danny was already awake, since he had let her have the bed to herself he took refuge on the sofa. Lindsay smelt the sweet smell of pancakes covered in her favourite topping. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked into the kitchen.

''Get back in bed you,'' Danny teased, he treated her like a princess, she liked having someone who cared for her but she didn't want to be treated like a child.

''I'm up now, anyway gotta be at work at 9,'' Lindsay gave him a confident smile, she couldn't wait to go to work. Just as long as they didn't treat her like a child under supervision all the time. She was done with the crying. 4 weeks and no movement from Katums if he was still interested in Lindsay he would of made a move by now right? At least that was what she thought.

''You're suborn but kay, are sure you want to go to work? No one is forcing or expecting you to jump right back in,'' Danny knew she hated him fussing but he just wanted to keep her safe. Since she had been living there it has given Danny the opportunity to look after someone, it reminded him of the times when he was a kid looking after his sick ma. He knew it had brought them closer and he liked it.

''Shut up Messer!'' She punched his arm playfully before continuing, ''yeah I know, I can't keep my life on hold forever. If he wanted something he would of come and got it already, stop worrying,'' Lindsay attempted to reassure him, however she didn't know if it had quite worked so she changed the subject. ''Smells good, who knew Messer could cook pancakes too. I'm going for a real quick shower if that's alright,'' She asked with a sweet smile.

''You don't need to ask Montana, what's mine is yours,'' Danny returned the smile as he watched her walk into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the water flowing then turned back to the breakfast he was making. The smile remained on his face until his mouth was full of pancake and OJ. ''Honestly Montana, when you say quick shower you mean it,'' He chuckled with a full mouth.

''Didn't you're mom tell you not to eat with your mouth full,'' Lindsay laughed, she seemed happier than she had been in a while. She was determined to forget about Daniel Katums. ''Just because I take less time in the shower than you,'' She playful stuck her tongue out at Danny in front of her.

''Yeah,yeah, keep laughing Monroe.'' Danny pretended to be hurt but it didn't last long before he burst out in laughter. ''I'm going to go get ready so we can get to the Lab on time kay?'' He informed her before getting up and putting the plates in the dishwasher.

''Okay, just don't take too long Messer, I might die of old ages before we make it there…'' Lindsay chuckled as he walked away, she began to clean his kitchen. He kept telling her that she was his guest and didn't have to do that but she didn't listen. She didn't want to feel like she was being ungrateful since she knew that she would be going back to her apartment pretty soon.

''You're going to regret that Montana!'' Danny yelled from the bedroom.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and out came Lindsay followed by Danny. Lindsay's happy mood caught the attention of many people mostly by her team. Stella was the first to notice who pointed it out to Flack and Mac who were stood talking in his office. Lindsay and Danny both smiled towards them before walking into their shared office. Lindsay sat down at her desk and began to check her emails when she noticed Stella walk in to the room carrying a large box of chocolates. Stella cleared her throat to announce her presence.

''You got an admirer kiddo,'' Stella said to Lindsay as she placed the box of chocolates down in front of her. '' There's no name but yours, know who they're from?'' She asked impatiently, Stella liked to know everything.

''Not a clue, I'm not seeing anyone… maybe it's a joke,'' Lindsay blushed as she opened the box. The chocolates looked expensive and really pretty. She picked one up and sniffed it then placed it carefully back in the box.

''No one would buy an expensive box of chocolates as a joke, or even play one on you.'' Stella replied as she peered into the box. Danny walked in at that moment.

''No? I have fallen victim to a certain someone's lab pranks,'' She glared at Danny, Stella just laughed.

''Call me if you find out who,'' Stella called out as she walked out of the office. Danny sat down in his chair and began to look through his emails. He noticed Lindsay was staring at him, but when he looked up she quickly looked away.

''Busted Montana, whatda'ya want?'' He asked the young detective sat opposite him. His accent was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Lindsay's cheeks turned a rosy pink shade as she looked away from her computer and looked into his eyes.

Lindsay sighed, she took a deep breathe and then began, ''look Danny I know Katums isn't around anymore and now I guess I should go back to my apartment, but…''

''I don't want to go,'' Lindsay said softly.

''I don't want you to go,'' Danny said almost at the same time as Lindsay spoke.

* * *

There's a button at the bottom of the page, it says review. Press it see what it does. I will give you a cookie if you do.

KB x.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, yeah… no

Authors note, I promised another chapter:) It's not long but here till tomorrow:) x.

Enjoy

* * *

Silence filled the room, both detectives were slightly embarrassed but relieved at the same time. They were staring into each others eyes. Just as they were about to speak Mac ran into their office.

''Danny, Lindsay, there's been a homicide. We need you two at the scene, grab you're kits,'' Mac ordered the pair, they both sighed and got their stuff as Mac left.

''This conversation is not over,'' Danny said with a sweet smile as he walked out of the lab with Lindsay on his heels.

''Not by a long shot,'' Lindsay smiled back as they walked to the car park.

* * *

''So Hawkes, what have we got?'' Danny asked the newly appointed CSI as he and Lindsay crouched down next to the body.

''Female with a GSW to her abdomen, she bled out.'' he answered, Lindsay looked at her; she was a beautiful girl with long brown hair. Late teens to early twenties. The part that Lindsay hated the most was the realisation that she would probably still be living at home with her mom and dad. She would probably be the one who had to inform them since she was the newest addition to the team who got dumped with all the crapy things that nobody wanted to do.

Lindsay sighed, ''we got an ID?'' She asked Sheldon as she stood up.

''Yeah, her name is Nikki Rodgers, she's 20, from Queens. Her drivers licence and purse was found in a near by dumpster, perp probably threw it after clearing out all the cash and credit cards from it.'' He replied.

''Too young to die…'' Lindsay sighed as she walked over to the uniform officers. As soon as she was out of hearing range Danny turned to Hawkes and put his hand on his shoulder.

''You think she's okay?'' He asked his friend, since Lindsay's were shot and Nikki was so young.

''Yeah, she'll be fine. Just don't push her,''Sheldon replied. ''I'm going back to the Lab here's her address go check it out. Take Linds with you?'' He suggested before taking off his gloves and allowing the body to be taken to the morgue for Sid.

''Thanks man,''Danny smiled as he walked over to Lindsay. ''Well hello Miss Monroe, we got the address, care to accompany me?''Danny mocked as he brushed her arm. Neither of them could deny the electricity that shot through them both.

''Well Mr Messer, you do take me to the most exotic places,'' Lindsay replied as they walked back to their SUV.

* * *

Later that day Danny and Lindsay returned to the Crime Lab they had been through the victims apartment but nothing turn out relating to the case. After briefing Mac they walked back into their office to Lindsay's surprise there was another box of chocolates.

''This admirer is serious, maybe you should find out who it is? You never know he might be good for you. Oh god I'm turning into Stel,'' He laughed. Danny looked at Lindsay, this time there was a note attached. She froze.

''What's it say, they're not from Adam are they?'' Danny laughed trying to defuse the situation. She didn't respond to his joke, just like when she wouldn't respond to him in the hospital just over a month ago. He got up and walked round to her desk. Danny carefully took the note out of Lindsay's hands and read it.

'_Hello Detective Monroe, I saw you today. You were investigating my art. Hope you liked it. Always, Smutak' _Lindsay sat down in her seat and managed to speak clearly. ''We need to go see Mac, whoever this creep is killed Nikki Rodgers.''

''Son of a b****'' Danny cursed as the walked out of the office to find Mac.

* * *

Not entirely happy with this, it's short but I promise they will get longer:)x

Review please.

-KB x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Disclaimer you!

Authors Note: Please forgive the grammatical errors in the last chapter, it was wrote at 11pm. Here is the next one.

PS. I love your reviews thanks everyone and especially Kates89 love you.

Enjoy.

* * *

She thought it was all over, they all did. The trauma of the last few weeks were enough to make anyone leave, but not Lindsay Monroe. She was a tough cookie. And even if she showed some emotion it was only a fraction of what she was actually feeling. What started off as a possible secret admirer had now turned into a stalker, who had possibly committed murder just to get a chance to see her. Danny hated to admit it but he was scared for her. When they first walked into Mac's office the look on his face suggested he already knew something was not right. He could feel it in his gut. Danny closed the door to Mac's office and pulled the blinds to his windows. Mac offered for them to take a seat but they rather stood to feel the full force of the earth shattering news.

Mac and Danny had been talking for a while, Lindsay had just been stood there the entire time listening, every time she attempted to speak they cut her off. ''Mac,'' she tried, then again ''Mac,'' this time a little louder. He wasn't paying attention to her, he was trying to figure out who 'Smutak' was. ''Danny!'' Lindsay shouted and made both detectives turn around and look at her. ''What about me Mac?'' She asked. ''Please don't pull me because some guys sending me chocolates. I haven't eaten a single one.'' Lindsay reassured her boss.

''Lindsay, I'm sorry. Your protection is more important right now,'' Mac explained to Lindsay while he shook his head.

''Mac, you can't afford to take me off the case.'' Lindsay argued. Danny looked at her and smiled slightly.

''I hate to say it Mac, but Montana's right. We do need her on this.''Danny countered. Mac knew they were right but he wasn't prepared to put anyone in danger especially Lindsay.

''Fine,'' Mac grunted. ''Lindsay, you and Danny can process the chocolates. I'm going to call Flack and arrange a protection detail for you.'' Mac spoke clearly, with a stern expression.

''Mac…'' Lindsay began, she hated the idea of have a protection detail she managed fine without one before, now isn't any different.

''No if's or buts. You're either being pulled or you get a protection detail. Which is it to be?'' Mac asked he felt sorry for the young CSI.

''Wait, if she still stays with me would she still need a detail?'' Danny asked hopefully. He knew Lindsay didn't want to leave and he knew he didn't want her to go it would be a win win situation just as long as Mac agreed to it.

''I guess she wouldn't because there would be two armed detectives in the apartment. Is that okay with you Lindsay, staying with Danny for a little while longer?'' Mac asked.

''Yeah, sure.'' Lindsay said excitedly then remembered she was in front of her boss. ''I mean I guess it would have to do…'' she blushed as she turned to the door to leave.

''Well that's settled then.'' Mac agreed as he watched the two CSI's leave his office. Suddenly Mac heard a smash, followed by shouting. He presumed there may be a fight among the lab techs, if only he was so lucky.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay too heard the commotion but they thought a newbie had probably dropped a vile on the floor. ''Well Miss Monroe, looks like you don't have to go home anyway.'' Danny said to her as they entered the break room. Lindsay smiled she liked the idea of living with Danny. She couldn't imagine going back to her empty apartment after spending so much time with him. It just felt wrong. Just as both detectives sat down Stella ran it the room.

''LINDSAY! LINDSAY thank god you're okay,'' Stella yelled as she pulled Lindsay into a tight embrace. Danny stood up immediately he had no idea what was going on.

''Yeah Stel I'm fine, just some creep sent me another box, he could be the killer in the Rodgers case,'' Lindsay explained to her best friend.

''You didn't eat any did you?'' Stella said on the verge of tears. Danny pulled Stella into a hug to calm her down as Lindsay stood their curious to what had gotten Stella worked up.

''No, why? What's happened?'' Lindsay asked, she was worried now.

''Adam…'' She cleared her throat, ''The chocolates…'' She burst into tears, ''he ate one,'' by now she was hysterical. However Danny still did not understand.

''Come on Stel, there must be more than that?'' He asked just as Sheldon ran into the room.

''Guys, Adams being loaded into an Ambulance, we gotta get to the hospital. Mac's gone with him, and Flack is going to meet us there,'' Sheldon informed the CSI's as he and Stella left the room.

''Shit!'' Danny said under his breathe as he let go of Stella and followed her out. They got to the elevator door when he noticed Lindsay was not following them. ''Lindsay?'' Danny called out, ''I'll get the next one,''Danny said as he left the elevator and motioned for them to go. He walked back into the break room but he couldn't see Lindsay. ''Lindsay?'' He called out again this time he tried the AV Lab where Adam usually hanged out where her analysed evidence. Lindsay was sat in his chair, surrounded by the Lab Techs who found him. ''Oh Linds…'' Danny said as he made his way trough the crowd of Techs.

''It's my fault Danny…'' Lindsay whispered as Danny motioned for the Lab Techs to leave them alone. ''Urm, one of the Lab Techs said he ate one of the chocolates…'' Danny closed the door and crouched down next to her. ''They said he er collapsed when they found him he had chocolate smeared around his mouth.'' She explained to Danny avoiding his eyes at all times.

''Poison…'' Danny muttered as he nodded his head. ''Shit!'' Danny cursed again when he realised who the chocolates where actually meant for. He looked into her eyes and for the first time, she looked into his.

''They were meant for me,'' Lindsay said slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time.

* * *

Hope you liked it, thanks for the reviews:) This is a little longer because it is going to start to pick up soon. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with it. I'm at the hospital tomorrow so I am going to try and start writing some of tomorrows chapter in a bit so it should be up tomorrow if not there will be two on Wednesday.

-KB x


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer… ''Insert crappy thing here''

Authors note, I am not qualified in anything medical so I know nothing on the subject all the information was found on the web. Sorry I was watching SVU when I wrote this as you can tell probably by the name of the doctor. Enjoy.

Dedication; This dedicated to Ellis because I promised I'd start to get Stel and Mac together. Also it's to Detective Ryan, because we both like 'In my veins' haha always:-)x.

* * *

''It appears Mr Ross sustained Arsenic poisoning. It was ingested with a piece of chocolate he had eaten during the day, just hours before his collapse. The symptoms he suffered would have been headaches, confusion and drowsiness. As the poisoning develops, convulsions and changes in fingernail pigmentation may occur, we saw this when he entered the ER. When the poisoning becomes acute, symptoms may include diarrhoea, vomiting, blood in the urine, cramping muscles, hair loss, stomach pain, and more convulsions. The organs of the body that are usually affected by arsenic poisoning are the lungs, skin, kidneys, and liver. The final result of arsenic poisoning is coma or death. However he's stable. And he's lucky any longer and the circumstances would be very different. He's asleep at the moment, you can see him in an hour or so. Try not to disturb him.'' Doctor Olivia Stabler informed the group of CSI's which consisted of Mac,Stella and Sheldon. Stella winced at the Doctors harsh words but she was glad that they had been able to save him from the final result.

''But he's going to be okay, right?'' Stella asked Doctor Stabler with hopeful eyes.

''He's being transferred to ICU where he will undergo treatment, but other than that yes. Since the amount ingested was small and you got him in quickly he should make a full recovery. However since he was exposed to arsenic his diet needs to include lots of sulphur. The Sulphur can eliminate some of the arsenic from the body. The foods that contains sulphur are; eggs, onions, beans, legumes, and garlic. Sulphur can be bought and taken in tablet form also. The amino acid that provides sulphur is cysteine.'' Doctor Stabler answered before walking back to her station.

''Hey Stel, they said should because they can't make promises but it all looks good.'' Sheldon reassured her.

* * *

Flack walked through the ward doors followed by Danny and Lindsay. ''Look who I found downstairs,'' Flack said smiling at his friends as he walked towards Stella. ''How is he?'' He asked the curly haired woman.

''He's stable at the moment. Do we know what happened?'' Stella asked him with a weak smile. She decided it would be best not to go into too much detail in case she broke down.

''Lindsay, tell them what you told me,'' Flack lead Lindsay to a seat in the waiting room before she began to speak.

''I left the box of chocolates in the break room before I got called out to the Rodgers scene with Danny,'' she gave him a quick glance before continuing. ''According to one of the Lab Techs Adam works with he eat one then started to have a headache. Then about just after we arrived back in the lab he collapsed…'' She tried to hold back her tears while Danny put a comforting arm around her. ''It's my fault, I left them out,'' Lindsay confessed she felt terrible.

''It's not you're fault Linds, it's the creeps who sent them to you intending on you being the one in the hospital bed and not Adam,'' Stella said sympathetically as she sat down on the other side of her. Mac and Sheldon had gone in to see Adam first, then Lindsay and Danny could go in followed by Stella and Flack.

* * *

Mac's POV

He was so still. The crazy lab tech laid there so still. He was deathly white. I can see Sheldon's eyes filling up with tears. I can feel mine are too. It looked like he could of been asleep, if I ignored the wires and medical equipment. The room was dark, a single light came from a lamp on his bedside table. Just to think that it could of been Lindsay in front of me, her tiny frame pinned to the bed by medical equipment. It is bad enough that it was Adam. Adam was usually so full of life, although he stuttered when he was nervous he finally felt comfortable around me. I remember when I pulled that lab prank on him.

''Blue dye…'' I mumbled quietly but Sheldon heard it, he chuckled slightly.

''On the microscope,'' Sheldon smiled weakly at me.

I had now taken refuge on the chair next to Adam, I carefully wrapped my hands around his right hand. God it was so cold…

Sheldon's POV

God it was so cold, about the temperature of the bodies in the morgue. I can't think like that, pull it together Hawkes. He's going to pull through he has to. I remember my first day as a CSI, sure I'd seen Adam around the lab but we hardly ever spoke. It's only been 2 years but it feels like we have known each other for years. Adam Ross is one of the kindest, funniest guys I have ever met. He does great impersonations, I remember this one time he impersonated Mac and he walked in behind him so he couldn't see. When he realised Mac was behind him he freaked…

I laughed slightly at the memories but the beeping of the equipment brought me back to reality. Mac was holding his hand, tears were threatening to roll down his face. This is the first time I have ever seen Mac cry. Adam just laid there. Motionless.

The two CSI's stepped out of Adams room. They were greeted by Stella who gave Sheldon a hug, then she pulled Mac into a tight embrace. ''How is he?'' She asked Mac, who sighed deeply. He looked into her big eyes, he moved a strand of her curly hair away from her face and guided her to her seat.

''He looks so…'' Mac trailed off as Danny and Lindsay stepped into Adams room.

Lindsay's POV

He looked so different. Nothing like the Adam Ross I know. Nothing like how he was and would be if I had not left the chocolates out where he would find them. He's so innocent he didn't know. It wasn't his fault it was mine. A cascade of tears started to fall down my face. I looked at Danny out of the corner of my eye and I saw he was crying silently. I walked over towards Adam, he looked so peacefully. The bubbly Lab Tech was gone, all that was in his place was what could be best described as an ice statue. Literally. He was so cold and so still. I touched his forehead with my finger tips, it was like touching the metal doors to the Lab in mid winter. I remember my first day, Adam walked into the lab with me when I came back from the Zoo with evidence for him. He thought I was a civilian until I showed him my badge. A smiled pulled on the corners of my mouth.

Danny came and sat in the chair next to Adams bed and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into a tight embrace, tears fell freely down my face…

Danny's POV

Tears fell freely down her face, I could feel my shirt becoming wet from her salty tears. I could feel my own tears trickling down my cheeks. I brushed them away with the back of my hand. I could imagine Adam laughing at me, he would say '_not so macho now messer,''_ I chuckled quietly to myself. The sight in front of me broke my heart, but the thought that it could of been Lindsay killed me. My Montana in his position. My ma came into my head, she reminded me of church when I was a little boy. I silently prayed. ''Amen'' I whispered. But as if Lindsay was doing the same she whispered ''Amen'' too. I tightened my embrace on her. I remember Adams face when I brought the bug banquet into the Lab, he squirmed like a little boy who had ants in his pants.

A few minutes later they emerged out of the dark room, Flack got up to give Lindsay a hug, he could see the tear stains on Danny's shirt he nodded at him knowingly. Danny walked past Flack, but he didn't make it past without a very 'manly' hug from his best friend. Stella got up and hugged them both then followed Flack into the room.

''We're going to get off, call us when he wakes up,'' Danny said to Mac, Mac's only reply was an okay sign he made with his hand. Sheldon nodded in agreement. Lindsay said her goodbyes then followed Danny out of the ward and to his car.

Stella's POV.

Oh Adam… 'Why'd ya have to go and eat one of those chocolates? Hm? It's not your fault kiddo. Just concentrate on getting better kay' I thought to myself. Flack had his back against the wall. I could see he was distraught. We all were. Adam and I were never very close but we were good friends. I remember when we used to joke around in the break room and when I tied to give him one of my energy bars her refused to eat it like a child forced to eat veg. _''_Come on Adam, you gotta wake up'' _I whispered…._

_Flacks POV._

_''__Come on Adam, you gotta wake up'' _I heard Stella whisper. 'I agree man, you gotta wake up' I thought deeply, 'You gotta wake up and prove Lindsay wrong, she blames herself you know?' Time felt like it was passing so slowly. Stella took refuge in the bedside chair. 'We had a scary conversation with the Doctor. Doctor Stabler is pretty hot man… NOT THE TIME DON… anyway she said you should pull through. So wake up man… we need you too…' I thought to myself.

''As soon as you're out of here, I'm taking you for drinks. I wont take no for an answer…'' I said quietly, Stella heard me, she laughed and wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

It was 3:20am, and Danny couldn't sleep. The thought of it being Lindsay, his Montana in that bed instead of Adam was enough to keep him from sleeping for the next 100 years. He tossed and turned on the sofa. His apartment was silent apart from the low buz of traffic outside. He couldn't help it, Danny had to know she was okay. Danny got up quietly, he walked towards his bedroom where Lindsay was. She was so quite he presumed she was asleep. He carefully got into the bed and placed his arm above Lindsay's head on the pillow. However Lindsay wasn't asleep. She stayed still for a moment unsure if she had imagined him getting into bed with her. When she realised she had not and he was there she rolled over into his arms. Danny wrapped his protective arms around her determined to keep her safe. Little did he know that ''Smutak'' otherwise known as Katums was sat on a bench in central park, plotting his next move…

* * *

Sorry for the sort of cliff-hanger this is tomorrows chapter since I won't be online to post it. Hope you enjoyed it. It was hard to write.

Reviews please:)x.

-KB


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer….

Authors Note; The last chapter was quite long so this one will be a little shorter, sorry. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it:)

P.S I forgot about Jess…. she was workin' another case with the night shift:) kay…

It was 5 am and unusually hot for this time of the year, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned all that mattered was a certain short, brown haired detective. ''Lindsay Monroe…'' her name rolled off his tongue. A name that would haunt his life until he had dealt with her. A name who's testimony locked him away up in Bozeman. ''Lindsay Monroe…'' he repeated. He knew that there was no way he'd be able to get to her while her 'macho Messer' was around to protect her. He had to be smart, cunning and sly. The sun started to rise over the top of the Empire State Building causing his cover in the shadows to be lost. There he stood, looking up at the apartment building which housed Detectives Daniel Messer and more importantly Lindsay Monroe…

Danny was first to wake up, exhaustion pulled on his eyes to remain closed but his mind forced them open. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. The sound of her breathes made him smile. Danny rolled his head over to look at the clock. The time was 7:28am, he thought for a moment, deciding on whether to wake her up so they could go see Adam before their shift or afterwards. He decided that she would probably want to make sure okay just as bad as he did if not more. He rolled his head back to her, he poked her nose carefully. Lindsay wrinkled her nose before stretching. Her eyes remained closed until she smiled.

''Hey,'' she said sleepily… ''what times it?'' She slurred groggily as she sat up, untangling herself from Danny's arms, she blushed.

''7:30, we should get up if we wanna go see Adam before work,'' he suggested as he climbed out of bed. He was almost at the door when he turned around, ''ya know… last night… sorry if I invaded your space… I was just worried…'' He stuttered, for once the player of the lab was speechless as he ran a hand through his short, slightly messy hair.

''It's okay Danny… I felt safe,'' Lindsay smiled shyly. Her words played on Danny's mind for the rest of the morning until they arrived at the hospital.

Adam was awake, Mac and Stella had fallen asleep sharing the chair by the side of Adams bed. He thought he was dreaming. His two boss's sat in each others arms asleep. Under different circumstances it would of been almost perfect. There had previously been a wager on them getting together, seems Sid won. Adam was still pale, it took all of his energy to smile at the sight of them. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Danny and Lindsay opened the door slowly entering the room, Adam pushed a 'shh' out as he slowly nodded his head in the direction of the two sleeping CSI's. Lindsay smiled at the sight of her best friend asleep soundly in Mac's arms.

''Sleeping on the job boss?'' Adam croaked to his boss whose eyes shot open in unison with Stella's. Lindsay and Danny just laughed. The pair fumbled out of each others arms like they were on fire. Stella was embarrassed. Lindsay knew she liked Mac, but so did everyone else.

Sorry this is short, but next ones up x


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Authors note: Hi guys x

During their visit to Adam the team got called out to a homicide on West 77th, they said their goodbyes and headed out. Adam was looking better, but Doctor Stabler wanted to keep him in for a week under observation. He was being brought down from ICU later that day since he was making such a vast improvement. Danny and Lindsay walked down the hall towards the elevator together, Mac and Stella followed behind talking between themselves.

* * *

They all stopped off at the Lab before setting out to the crime scene. Lindsay smoothed down her silky black blazer as she excited the lab with Danny right behind her, carrying a tray with four coffees in it. They made their way to the car that Mac and Stella were sat in. The two quickly climbed in the front seats and before Danny could close his door Monroe was halfway down the street. She usually drove fast to the crime scene but today she drove even faster trying to take her mind of the fact Adam nearly died instead of her.

Danny leaned close to Mac, ''Took long enough,'' he stated. Lindsay sighed when she realised he was obviously referring to Mac and Stella's sleeping arangment last night, and gave a short glare to Danny, Stella's face grew bright red. Danny, remembered he had the tray of coffee on his lap which he saw Mac glance at numerous times. ''Oh right, yeah. The queue in Starbucks was quite long here you go,'' he said as he handed the coffees over to their owners. He held onto Lindsay's whilst she was driving, the others mumbled a thanks to him before taking a sip. ''You mean your 'haunting good looks didn't get you a fast lane?'' Lindsay teased him as she turned onto West 77th, their boss's in the back chuckled at Danny's expense. As the team stepped out of the NYPD issue SUV they began 'the walk up': that was one of their rituals. Every crime scene was a flavor of chaos, and these two hundred feet afforded them their only chance to fill the clean slate with their own impressions.

* * *

They were met by Flack who looked disappointed. ''The victim is Casey Novak, she's a local ADA for the 16th Precinct , but before you get the interesting part… where the hells our coffee?'' Flack asked as he looked over at Jess who was questioning possible witnesses. ''We've been workin' our asses off here in this heat.''

''You mean she's not just an Assistant District Attorney?'' Stella asked ignoring Flacks outburst relating to coffee.

Flack scowled, he was just about to answer when Jess answered for him. ''She was,neighbours with Nikki Rodgers, the DOA from yesterday,'' she said with a intrigued expression.

''So a young girl who lives opposite the 16th ADA were both killed. Their murders must be connected,'' Lindsay explained as she walked over to the lack of blood spatter on the wall. ''Sheldon, what's COD?'' She shouted over to Hawkes.

''By the looks of it and the blood and wound on the body I'd say GSW with a shot gun… just like Nikki.''The words fell out of his mouth, he as well as the rest of the team were careful when the spoke about Shotguns around Lindsay.

''There's our connection…'' Danny said with a smile, just as he was about to turn to Lindsay he noticed she wasn't there, but stood next to Sheldon.

''Danny, you and Lindsay check out the victims apartment, Stella and I will go pay the 16th a visit,'' Mac ordered the CSI's with no argument they nodded in agreement.

* * *

Training and working together for so long as partners they had made this part routine. Danny and Lindsay moved quickly through the small hallway, they didn't have time to wait for uniforms to deem the apartment safe so they took care of it their selves. The first door on the right gave on to a formal dining room. Danny walked in first gun drawn, they searched the opposite side of the room to each other it came up clear.

They did this for the rest of the apartment they deemed it clear so they got out their kits and started processing. Danny knelt beside the sofa, camera posed to his eye, taking numerous photographs of the blood splatter which was a good indication that this would be the primary crime scene. Lindsay decided to move onto the bedroom and grabbed her printing materials. She had noticed several prints on the mirror which was laid on the floor when she called out to Danny.

''And here's the murder weapon,'' Lindsay said as she pulled out the shotgun she found sticking out of the closet, ''someone was careless.'' Suddenly as Lindsay opened the closet door a masked figure jumped out after her knocking the gun into her head knocking her out. '_That's going to leave a mark,' _the masked man whispered as he gently brushed away a stray strand of hair of her small face.

''Boom,'' Danny quipped as he walked towards the bedroom oblivious to what was going on. He hadn't heard her fall to the floor since she was so light. As he got to the door he saw the man standing over her limp body. ''LINDSAY! NYPD FREEZE!'' He shouted, gun drawn, the masked man freaked, he pushed over the closet which blocked Danny's access to him.

The man quickly sprinted out of the window and down the fire escape. ''POLICE FREEZE!'' Danny shouted again as he climbed over the closet and headed down the fire escape after him. ''OFFICER DOWN, I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN SEND A BUS,'' he called into dispatch. He saw the man get into a white van, he shot at the tires trying to pop them but he was out of range, he memorized the licence plate of the van instead before climbing back to the apartment.

* * *

''Lindsay?'' Danny called out as he climbed back through the window. There was a small pool of blood but Lindsay was no where to be seen. ''Lindsay?'' He repeated as he walked into the living area where he found her collapsed onto the floor. ''LINDSAY.'' Danny ran over to her, he checked for a pulse and he was relieved to find one. Her nose was bloody from the contact it sustained with the shot gun. There was a large burse and lump appearing on her forehead too. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the apartment. Since Casey only lived on the second floor he decided to carry her down the stairs. They were only down one flight of stairs when she came round again.

''Danny…'' she breathed, looking up into his blue eyes.

''Montana…'' he said slowly as he stopped on the stairs. ''You remember what happened?'' He asked as he started walking again.

''Yeah, guy jumped out of the… closet,'' she answered as she rubbed her head. She winced at the touch of her hand on her forehead. Then the stale, smell hit her. The metallic blood drying around her nostrils.

''Can I walk?'' She asked him, she hated being carried, under different circumstances it would of been different but she didn't want him to see her this way.

''You've been unconscious twice, I don't think so Monroe,'' Danny said with a sad smile, they had reached the exit where several officers including Flack came running over. He carried her over to the bus and placed her on the stretcher. She fidgeted on the bed for a moment or two then settled down.

''I'm fine, just a little banged up. I don't need to go to the hospital,'' Lindsay pleaded. ''Honestly…''

''Sorry Monroe, Mac say's you have to go, I'm coming with you to take your statement and Danny's going to go and give his to Mac,'' Flack explained as he sat down next to her as the EMS first responders closed the bus doors. Lindsay let out a long sigh as she laid back on the stretcher.


End file.
